User talk:Jäzzi/Archive XIII
White and Black The Pokémon are the wrong template. The black pokemon should be on the White. and the White one should be on Black. 00:35, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! I totally didn't realize that when I was making the templates I messed up. I was so caught up with the colors matching the games that I made that mistake. Thanks for pointing it out! – Jäzz '' 00:44, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Your welcome. Anything for a fellow wikian! 00:47, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Can you make something? Can you make a little thing like Rollbacker for the Chatmod? If you could that would be cool. 00:50, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :There is a userbox for chatmod. If you're talking about the thing in the corner, that's used to define the rights that impact the wiki more. Since rollback is to revert vandalism quicker and admin is to, well, keep everybody in line. – ''Jäzz '' 00:58, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. 01:46, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ad i'm from http://wikads.wikia.com/wiki/Wik_ads_Wiki and we would like you to make an ad A.r.s.h.[[User Talk:A.r.s.h.| i am every where but no where at the same time'']] 01:51, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :No. Go away because I know you do this at every wiki you go to. – Jäzz '' 01:53, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Genesect I have a picture of genesect that is 225x225 if you want that. I didn't want to change the picture without an admin's consent. 14:56, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :As long as it's not the sprite and not from bulbapedia, it should be good. – ''Jäzz '' 21:25, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Crimson didn't want it. so its a nogo. 13:38, February 11, 2012 (UTC) IRC What do I put in channels? basically how do i fill it out? 13:37, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :Jäzzi there is nothing filled in. and the only button is a reload button. 13:40, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Blonde moment. I don't know how to fill out the captcha... This is the first time ive ever had to mess with IRC. 13:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Ive done the capcha thing before. but this one isn't coming up. imma try making a user account. 13:49, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::I just checked the activity on the computer. The one thing that won't load is the captcha.... 13:52, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::I don't have Firefox, I have Safari. Also I have some chores to do, so I will be back and forth between the computer. Filled out the Requirements thing. 14:04, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Normal chat seems to be working. Im making an "account" on IRC. Right now im waiting for the passcode to validate the account. 14:29, February 11, 2012 (UTC) R wiki chat Can you please come to the roblox wiki chat? You seem to be online here, so I decided to notify you here. :) Colgatecity 21:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :No. – ''Jäzz '' 21:51, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :: That was insulting. Hopefully you're just busy and actually meant that in a nice tone :) Colgatecity 22:04, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: Care to join now? Or are you still busy with your game? If you want me to stop asking, feel free to say so. I won't pester you until next weekend because next week I'm SO busy. Colgatecity 23:10, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Apologies, but I'm going downstairs where I won't have a computer. I'm quite busy today. – ''Jäzz '' 23:25, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Permission May I please have permision to use those user boxes for my Pokefan Battle universe WIki(pokemon fanon wiki)? I think they are cool and would love to add them on my wiki's users profile. :Yes, you can use the userboxes, thanks for asking! – ''Jäzz '' 11:46, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you so much! This will be an awesome addition to my pokemon fanon. Thanks now about indenting.... I was wondering how to properly indent. Is it as simple as pressing indent one time or just pressing it a few times depending on the reply? Also, I just now noticed the increase indent at the top of the tool thing. Is that what I use? Does it matter if I use this or the keyboard? What was wrong with my indents? Dang, forgot to sign. --Specialbeamkamehameha 00:37, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :You only use one : to indent further. You would use more than one. – ''Jäzz '' 01:13, February 18, 2012 (UTC) banned How long is my ban? ShadowJade 01:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Contact me a week from today. – ''Jäzz '' 01:13, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Can I be unbanned now? ShadowJade 17:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Wait a minute... it hasn't been a week yet... ShadowJade 17:13, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Jade, Three more days, okay? Slayingmonstersisagame (talk) 17:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yup... forgot that I got banned on Friday... ShadowJade 17:19, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Jade, when you leave a message on someonelse's page an its a reply. then you put a : and then if they reply on their talk page they put ::, then when you reply you put :::. So-on and so-forth. Yes you were banned on Friday. Slayingmonstersisagame (talk) 17:21, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :Jade, when you leave a new message, could you leave a new section please? It's much harder to find the message when there's not a new section. And Slaying, no offense, but I'm capable of answering messages on my talk page. I may not be able to answer them at that time, but I can answer them and I would like to answer them. ::Sorry Jäzzi. I let you answer your messages I guess :) Slayingmonstersisagame (talk) 19:43, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Don't worry about it, it's just that you seem to have answered my last few messages that I got, and I know I'm not on Wikia as much as I used to be, so I really appreciate it, but at the same time I do enjoy answering some questions. Bans though, I appreciate you taking care of the bans, since half the time I don't want to deal with it. Ban Okay, very funny, can i be unban now?Brad Edwards (talk) 02:20, February 18, 2012 (UTC)Brad Edwards :No, I was told you brought various people with no edits into our chat. Therefore, you won't be unbanned for a while. – ''Jäzz '' 02:31, February 18, 2012 (UTC) ok......... Brad Edwards (talk) Ok sweetheart, you really have to be more specific, i can't read your mind ya know. How long is it? and if you mean "David" A.K.A "SnorlaxFTW" i did not invite him. he just told me he was going trolling, and i said, you know they'll ban you right? There's no way in hell I'd invite him in :D. Well anyways, i can give you a list of accounts hes been abusing, and you can just ban them all okay? * Squodword * HotGirl * MetapodVsCloyster * IputJizzinmyMetapod (disgusting, though im not sure if that is even the right name but you can try.) * Iputmymetapodintoacloyster I think those are it, scince i cant sign it for some reason ill just put a typed sig. XOXo's, Brad Edwards :Ya right brad. Im doubting thats even true. Your just trying to get back into chat without telling the whole truth. 18:00, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Hon, i dont know what else you wanna hear, and trust me that is very true. Here if you don't beleive me you can ask PTD, RyanTeapot OR blerian youself, http://pokemontowerdefense.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat and who said i was trying to get back into chat? Please explain to me what you think is wrong, hon. I am srsly trying to understand ya know :/ Brad Edwards (talk) Let's not do this again. I really don't want to get into another war with you over a picture, but were trying to be different from Bulbapedia. We can't use the same pics they have for their episode articles in ours, That's why Im putting up different pics than those on Bulbapedia. For example I'll use this pic for my soon ti be JE115 pic: How's that? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:23, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm not aware that those are the ones used on bulbapedia as I do not check them. I was going by what was previously the other article image. Considering the one you're trying to replace it with is low quality and includes a watermark, it won't be used. – ''Jäzz '' 16:25, February 18, 2012 (UTC) This is counting as an edit war now, and if you do not cease I will be forced to block you. – ''Jäzz '' 16:30, February 18, 2012 (UTC) It's not THAT bad, and the watermark is barely noticeable. If that was the case, why not use one of the pics from the gallery? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:31, February 18, 2012 (UTC) You can pick the one since you're the only active member of Project Anime. Pick it, replace the article image and put the previous article image in the gallery. Sorry for this fumble, and I won't be able to respond since I'm going out. – ''Jäzz '' 16:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Got it. How's this? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:35, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Ash Ketchum Parody I have a parody of Ash from one of the games that I play. Can I upload it? 23:00, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure. Show it to me, I'm in chat. – ''Jäzz '' 23:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm. I noticed you changed the IL003 episode template, but not by much. That got me thinking, why not take the < BR / > out of the Main and recurring Characters sections? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:27, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I forgot to add the break in the main and recurring section, but it normally looks bad without it. I'll get to it in a bit. – ''Jäzz '' 13:30, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ok. BTW, why not get new pics from IL012 to replace the red link ones? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm currently working on trying to get the portal thingy to work on my test wiki so that it could possibly be used here. And the episode is loading currently for IL012. – ''Jäzz '' 13:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) All right then. I just completed JE109. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:50, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Jazzi Block this Funandgame he is the multiple account abuser and cussed me out in chat. complaining that his old account wouldn't work. 01:35, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Subpages Hello. I was wondering if my subpages could be restored. -Tech 17:42, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Just give me a sec and they'll be restored! ::Done. Featured User I can't decide whether I should add the template to my userpage or not since I got it in July. What do you think? :I'd add it. You got it rightfully and you should add it. ::Ok, I'm about to add it. Also, if you have spare time, could you link my userpage here? Thanks in advance. Unbanning Ok, so it has been a full week and i would be happy if you would at least reconsider the banBrad Edwards (talk) 13:25, February 24, 2012 (UTC)Brad Edwards :No. Here shows that you're basically assisting a troll. Not to mention that this is the second time you've been banned so you don't get the week wait for the ban to be lifted. ::Ok, It's so useless explaining this to you, but here we go, i was not assisting him!!!!!!!!!!!! i was the one to report him!!!! your really trying my patience! im trying to help you! and so is Kingdra17. Stop pretending like you can do everything on your own and you don't need my help! Because you do. whether you like to admit or not. Is that what slaying said? becuase he's just mad at me becuase i dont agree with him all the time. I understand why you would'nt want me to be unbanned for a while knowing that this is my second ban. But he was banned globaly thanks to me! not you.--Brad Edwards (talk) 16:01, February 24, 2012 (UTC)Brad Edwards :::"Stop pretending like you can do everything on your own and you don't need my help! Because you do. whether you like to admit or not. Is that what slaying said?" Now Brad you are just lying, I never said anything like that. ::::Brad, please just go away. I actually can do stuff on my own and I honestly don't need your help. If you seriously think you'll be unbanned after a week when this is your second ban you must be out of it. Now get. :::::"I understand why you would'nt want me to be unbanned for a while knowing that this is my second ban" perhaps you did not read the whole thing :/ --Brad Edwards (talk) 22:08, February 24, 2012 (UTC)Brad Edwards ::::::To side with Jäzzi. Brad she asked you to go away. Leave or be smote Im trying to make peace. I dont want to fight anymore. i understand, ill come back back in a month. sounds good?--Brad Edwards (talk) 23:46, February 24, 2012 (UTC)Brad Edwards :No. ::you dont want to make peace with me?--Brad Edwards (talk) 02:09, February 25, 2012 (UTC)Brad Edwards :::Brad just leave. If you harass Jäzzi further. I will see to it that you are blocked from the wiki. Im just trying to be everyones friend, but if you want me to go away, ill go away.--Brad Edwards (talk) 15:48, February 25, 2012 (UTC)Brad Edwards Jäzzi I know who we have problems with now. and its with two of the new users. and appearently they don't like you. join the chat please :A lot of users on Wikia dislike me. I can't join chat due to being on a school computer. I'm able to access the IRC though. ::The computer that I'm on currently lags to much so I am not able to properly use the IRC. You could come here though and discuss it on my talk page. :::Okay. brb lunch. btw i have pics of the conversation too. Chat Am I unbanned from the caht yet? it has been over 5 days. Geoff109 :Has it been a week? User Highlights Hi. I can't seem to find what page the user highlights are on. Could you help me? :I've made it so that the staff highlights imports from dev wiki so we don't have to update it. And I've made Pokémon Wiki:Highlight.css so that it's on one page and makes the Common style sheet cleaner. ::Dev Wiki? :O ::Can you link me to the page where the highlights are located? Would be appreciated. :::Here. Sorry for the late response. Wiki Navigation Hi Jazzi! I'm here to ask you to edit the Wiki Navigation...I talked to Hstar, but she hasn't done anything yet. When you hover over "Anime -> Characters", Dawn is missing from the list. Could you please add her? Thanks alot! :) -Pinklilac 19:14, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :Done.